


Sweetest Smile

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3126206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hates the start of term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ehmedowe11 (Ehmedowe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehmedowe/gifts).



> For Amy who just started her second term today-- hang in there you'll be done in no time!! Here's some Larry to make your day a little brighter.

Louis absolutely hates the start of term. 

He would love to say that hate is too strong of a term (as his mum often says—determined to make a scholar out of him yet) but that would be lying (another thing his mum strongly disapproves of, but Louis gets away with much more often). 

He hates the course, the ridiculous work load that is less actual learning and more like trying to juggle multiple jobs at once where your boss tells you to take your work home with you lest you fail—and oh yes, you don’t get paid for it. He despises the professors and the way they drone on for hours at a time, often running long after class and causing a mad scramble to the next class where, to reprimand them, the next professor will tell them they’re staying late to make up the time missed. He absolutely hates (perhaps most of all) the fact that, save for break, he won’t get to see his mates for the next few months, stuck back in London while he’s half way across the bloody country. 

His mum had suggested making new friends. Louis isn’t sure he wants to put out the effort to make new mates when he won’t even see any of these people ever again at the end of the year. It just sounds too exhausting.

(That’s his excuse anyways.)

One would wonder why he hasn’t just dropped out of the course by now; cut his losses, transfer to something new like English like Zayn or Musical Composition like Niall, or better yet—hop on the train home and pick up a job and maybe work until he actually figures out what he wants to do with his life like Liam. (Liam’s probably smarter than the rest of them seeing as he’s the only one not a broke college student with years of debt to look forwards to.)

The reason why he hasn’t up and quit (aside from the disappointment he knows his mum would feel) drops into the seat next to him with a happy hum.

“It’s good to be back.” Harry looks ridiculous, long legs folded into the tiny space provided by the auditorium seats where their marketing class is being held, all long limbs and awkward angles and a sweet, beautiful smile that Louis wants desperately to kiss. 

He hasn’t had a haircut over the winter break, curls tumbling into his eyes, barely held at bay by a ridiculous bandana, and brushing his shoulders. Louis’ fingers itch to tug on them, to run his fingers through the dark locks and then grip them tight, use them to pull Harry into a messy kiss. (Perhaps it’s not the best reason to stay but others have done worse things for love after all, haven’t they?)

(Oh Christ. He’s in love.)

“How were your holidays?” Harry doesn’t operate the way normal people do, at least when it comes to Louis. For example, personal space does not exist with them. Harry slings an arm around Louis’ shoulders and tugs him close, rests his head against Louis’ and settles in as they wait for the professor. 

“S’alright.” Louis mumbles thinking of snow ball fights with the boys like they’re ten again, of late nights at the pub, of days spent lazing about watching movies. He feels a pang of homesickness but it dissipates quickly when Harry presses a quick kiss to his temple. He grumbles, flushes, but doesn’t push Harry away.

“Me too.” Harry hums, straightening a little as the professor finally wanders in—mug of tea clutched desperately in his fingers as if he too has been dreading the start of term—but only to grab a pen and notebook before he’s right back, sprawled half on Louis. “But I couldn’t wait to get back here.”

“I can see how you’d miss the exciting world of marketing.” Louis scoffs, sarcasm lacing his words but Harry just grins.

“It’s riveting it is,” Harry teases. “But really, I couldn’t just ask you on a proper date over text.”

“I—what?” Louis can feel his mouth hanging open and Harry helpfully nudges it shut with a huff of laughter.

“Nope, when I do it,” Harry continues, voice pitched low as the professor begins to speak. “It’s going to be perfect.”

Louis can feel his face flush scarlet, can feel Harry’s smile where it’s pressed to his cheek and can’t help his own answering one. He wants to demand Harry to ask him out now, now so that Louis knows that he’s allowed to kiss that smile, to taste its sweetness and know that it’s his and his alone. 

But perhaps now isn’t the best moment; he doesn’t suppose the professor would be too understanding if Louis tried to kiss Harry silly in the back of the class. He’ll just have to wait.

(Though not long he hopes.)


End file.
